


Suspension

by MagicRobot



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Captivity, M/M, Non-Consensual Groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron taunts Optimus after capturing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspension

"Now what should I do with you?" Megatron walked around the captured Prime, taking in the sight of him coiled in cables and hoisted high in the air. In this way he was optic level with Megatron. It gave the young Prime ample opportunity to glare murderously at the warlord.

Megatron prowled around Optimus with the air of a predator. His gate was ambling, working slow circles around him. He smirked, grazing his servo along Optimus’ thigh, trailing it to his pede. There was a flinch from the suspended mech and Megatron smirked.

"Oh, I could just kill you right here, but somehow, I don’t think that would do me any good." The servo drifted up to Megatron’s chin, where he made a show of pondering his predicament.

Optimus squirmed, muffled curses coming from his restrained vocalizer. Megatron ‘tutt’-ed, coming to stand behind Optimus. “Maybe I’ll just keep you here,” purred Megatron, brushing his digits over Optimus’ aft. Optimus jumped, as if to kick Megatron. The warlord laughed.

“Yes, I think I’ll just leave you here while I think about what to do with you.” Smirking, the warlord left the young Prime in the middle of the throne room, completely defenseless and immobile.S


End file.
